


Roses

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt<i>.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Map of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733861) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

' Turning his back on Lucifer, he retrieves his weapons and starts back through the tangled greenery, aware of the eyes burning into his back with every step he takes.

"Even for you," Lucifer says from behind him, "that's a very stupid choice."

"I paid for the right to make it." In so many ways.'

 

\- Map of the World, Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Roses-555591783


End file.
